


She's the girl right next to me

by queenofourhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU for day 1 of Swan Queen Week 2015: Bed Sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the girl right next to me

Okay, so maybe this was a bad idea after all. Even though she can use all the help in the world cramming for this organic chemistry midterm, tutoring your crush probably isn’t the smart thing to do in terms of concentration. Plus, Regina’s dorm is pretty flawless, as is she, and you feel kind of out of place in your simple tank, shorts and flip-flops. Of course, that’s nothing new when being close to her. Even now, when she’s tired and frustrated with ruffled hair and red eyes, she’s the most perfect girl you’ve ever seen. You let a small sigh slip from your lips, as you get lost in thought staring at her. It’s not until she clears her throat you realize you’ve been looking for too long.

 

“Are you all right Emma?”

 

“Uh, I…” you shake your head, snapping out of the daydreaming state. “Yeah, yes, of course! Sorry.”

 

“You zoned out there for a while,” Regina smiles. 

 

“I am sorry this is taking so long, you must be exhausted,” she sighs as she runs a hand through her chocolate tresses. “I just never thought I would have such a hard time with studying for this damned test. I hate chemistry,” she says while dropping her pen into the open book on the desk in front of her.

 

You chuckle at that. At only 19, Regina’s one of the youngest pre-med students in her year and also one of the most accomplished ones. Hell, you’re 23 and only two years ahead of her academically, barely passing your MCAT:s and probably only gained admission to med school because of your parents’ reputation at Storybrooke University. 

 

Chemistry is your forte though, which is why your dad had suggested you tutor Regina. She had been shadowing your dad last semester, following him around and observing him as he went about his daily duties at the hospital. He had immediately taken to her and when he learned how nervous she was about the organic chemistry course, he’d wasted no time in offering your services. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission was his motto, after all.

 

So here you are, two nights from the big midterm, with a huge crush on the brunette beside you, trying to not stare while quizzing her about the properties of hydrocarbons.

 

You’ve only met a couple of times for proper tutoring so far, and this is the first time you’ve seen her dorm. The other sessions had taken place at the campus coffee shop, where you get an awesome discount thanks to working there four nights a week. It’s the perfect place for tutoring, normally, with its area of comfy couches and chairs, but cramming for a midterm isn’t something you want to do in public, or so Regina had argued when you tried to oppose the idea of studying in her room.

 

Luckily, Regina’s dorm is a single, so no nosey roommate around to disturb you (or catch your longing looks). It’s a pretty average room really, but the furniture and decorating are immaculate, making it seem more like a high-end studio than a simple college dorm room. The pale lavender walls actually make the space feel pretty relaxing, not to mention the completely amazing old armchair you’re sitting in, legs thrown over one side. 

 

The brunette told you earlier that it was her grandfather’s old chair that he had left her when he passed away eight years earlier, and her most loved possession. Even though your placement might be less than respectful to an outsider, you’re very careful not to let your flip-flops touch the well-worn leather and Regina doesn’t seem to mind. The brunette herself is seated by a sturdy desk to your left, head currently in her hands and elbows on the desktop.

 

“Hey, you’re doing really well, okay Regina? I know it’s a lot, but if I managed, you will too,” you say, hoping to offer at least a sliver of hope. The fact is that she has improved a lot, and even though she might not get an A, you’re 99% sure she will pass the exam. 

 

“Thank you. I just… Ugh, it is really frustrating!” Regina sits up and stares blankly at the wall in front of her. “I have no idea how I am supposed to remember all of this. And Mr. Glass has not been helpful at all.” She glances over at you. “He is kind of creepy actually, he always seem to be checking out the female students…”

 

“Mm, I know. He’s a major creep. To be honest I learned more by studying myself than I did in any of his lectures.” You remember all too well the feeling of those beady eyes traveling up and down you body. Repressing a shiver, you sit up straight, wanting more than anything to reassure Regina that before she knows it, the term will be over and she’ll be in med school where she belongs.

 

“Listen, Regina. I know this course is a bitch study-wise. And that’s coming from someone who actually likes chemistry,” you add, a smirk on your lips. Brown eyes turn to look straight into your green ones, and you feel a spark of something running through your body when she gives you a small smile in return.

 

“Besides,” you continue, “my dad can’t stop talking about you, he says you’re basically a doctor already, so I wouldn’t worry.” To emphasize your statement you place your hand on a tanned knee. The skin-on-skin contact makes you dizzy, but you hear the brunette gasp and that tiny sound makes your cheeks burn bright red.

 

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” You quickly pull your hand back, trying to regain some semblance of dignity, despite your face glowing like a freaking red light. Great.

 

She looks at you with those big, dark eyes and you just wish that you could sink into the floor. Or disappear into thin air. Yeah, that’d be nice right about now.

 

“Emma I…” she starts. You swallow hard, expecting her to ask you to leave, or worse. “Look.” Oh boy, here it comes. 

 

“It’s late. Well, early actually,” she points to the clock on her bedside table. 2:44 a.m. 

 

You feel like you’ve been sucker punched in the gut, but still manage to get out a: “Right. Well, I’ll get out of your hair then. Good luck on the midterm, you’ll do great,” as you move towards the door.

 

“No, wait! I mean… I didn’t mean I want you to leave.” 

 

“O-kay? But it’s getting really late and I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to keep studying. You need your beauty sleep y’know. Uh, well, I mean, not like that, obviously. You’re really pretty so you don’t really need any beauty sleep at all, but you need to get some rest you know, to keep your brain from frying and all that,” you ramble in panic. Fuck shit dammit. Your cheeks keep burning and you’re pretty sure they’re just going to melt off at any moment now.

 

She lets out a small giggle, “Well, whatever you say Emma.” When you chance a look at her you see that she’s sort of blushing too and even smiling shyly at you. You can’t help but to smile back, because how could you? She’s adorable and you’re so into her you’re willing to be a complete dork if it means getting her to smile like that.

 

“What I was going to say,” she says and raises an eyebrow at you; which, holy hell, is probably the hottest thing you’ve ever seen; before continuing, “was that I think you should just stay here tonight. I don’t want you walking across campus at this time of night and we both know how impossible it is to get a cab in this town.” 

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

“Ah, well, yeah. Cabs are kind of rare here I guess.” You shuffle you feet on the floor and look everywhere but directly at Regina. You can feel her smirking at your awkwardness and damn it, this isn’t very smooth at all. She probably thinks you’re insane or something. 

 

“Well good, you will stay then?” she asks, and you think you can hear just a hint of excitement in her smooth voice.

 

“Yeah. Yup. I’ll stay. Thanks.”

 

“Great!” The brunette moves over towards the built in wardrobe and pulls out a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt with a Wonder Woman print on it. You wonder exactly how perfect a woman can get and conclude that Regina Mills most definitely sets the standard for that. Smart, beautiful and kind of a nerd. 

 

“Here. You can change in the bathroom if you want, I will just tidy up a bit here,” she gestures to the desk, littered with textbooks and notes.

 

“Okay,” you take the change of clothes and slip away to the bathroom. It’s as clean and sophisticated as the rest of the room and you feel a little ashamed when you think about the disaster that is your own room. You have to step up your cleaning game if you ever want to bring Regina there. At that thought you shake your head, way to get ahead of yourself Swan. You quickly slip on the shorts and pull the t-shirt over your head. It smells like her.

 

When you return to the other room, the clutter on the desk is gone, books and notes in neat piles, and Regina is sitting on her bed, wearing a similar outfit as you but her t-shirt has the Batman logo instead of Wonder Woman.

 

You plop back down in the comfortable armchair. “I never took you for a comic book nerd Mills.” A smirk plays on your lips.

 

“Huh. Well, I wouldn’t say I am a nerd really. I just enjoy the occasional comic book to relax. Can’t read Homer all the time, it does become quite boring after the third read.”

 

You laugh out loud at that as you try to find a position that will actually allow you to sleep. As nice as this chair is, it’s clearly not made for sleeping.

 

“What are you doing Emma?”

 

“Uh. Just trying to get comfy.”

 

She frowns. “Why? Wait, did you think I would have you sleep in a chair?”

 

You’re confused.

 

“Well, where else would you have me sleep? The floor? I’d rather take the chair thanks,” you manage to get out before you break out in a yawn.

 

“No, not the floor…” She looks down at her hands resting in her lap, cheeks tinting a slight pink as she bites her lower lip in thought. “I thought we might share the bed. It’s big enough, I think, and I don’t kick or snore.” She shrugs as if it’s not a big deal that she just offered to share her bed with you, even though the color on her cheeks tells a different story.

 

“Oh. Well, Regina I…” You have no idea what to say really. You’re tired, and the chair isn’t really doing much for you right now. The bed on the other hand, looks extremely inviting, fluffy pillows and all. “If you’re sure it’s cool, then yeah. It’s really nice of you.”

 

She moves to lie down and scoot inwards towards the wall, making room for you and the gesture really warms your heart. You lay down, careful not to make contact because you don’t want to freak her out after she’s been so nice to you and you’ve been… well, a dork with verbal diarrhea.

 

“Hey Emma?” Her voice is low, she’s almost whispering. “You don’t have to spend your night at the very edge of the bed. I don’t have cooties.” You’re staring at the ceiling, but even then the teasing tone is as clear as day.

 

“Right,” you mumble as you move further into the bed, arms touching and your face is heating up yet again. She’s so soft and the pillow smells just like her and you sort of forget how to breathe properly. The long day starts to catch up with you however and you can feel your eyelids grow heavier and heavier. 

 

The brunette’s breathing is slow and even, signaling sleep. You carefully turn around to your side facing towards the room and shimmy a little to find that good spot. When you do, your eyes close and you relax into the mattress, burrowing your face into the cozy pillow, sure to get a good couple of hours of sleep.

 

You’re right on the edge of dreamland when a thin arm wraps around your waist and a warm body presses against your back. Breath is hitting the hair on the back of your head and you’re contemplating moving. Maybe she’ll wake up and be embarrassed though. Better just stay where you are. You relax once more and that’s when you hear it. A small whisper tickling the hairs on your neck.

 

“I think you’re really pretty too Emma. Sleep tight.”


End file.
